A Love Story
by lainey.mullenax
Summary: Basically life XD No um, jk. The real summary is that Stan & Kyle are dating then Stan keeps messing up then Kenny comes into play. May not be the best because it's not first fanfic so... Yeah XD Ships: Cartter/Butman K2 & Style
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's POV  
I've been dating Stan for a good while now, & we fight ALOT! Since Stan was my Best Friend but because we're dating, he's... more than that, ya know? Anyway, when I'm not with Stan, I'm hanging out with Cartman, Butters, & Kenny. Out of them all, me & Kenny are SUPER close. He's like, my new best friend. He's a better best friend than Stan ever was to be honest...  
I am 16 now, Stan is drinking ALL THE TIME! Kenny's family is getting worse but, eh. Cartman is like emo, he thinks life is horrible, he cuts a lot. And Butters... He & Cartman are like a, thing? Surprising, right? He's very happy & joyful but why is a emo & a very happy person dating?!  
I don't know, I'm going to Stan's house...  
I was walking to his house. I was knocking on the door until Stan answered.  
"Uh, hey Kyle. Come on in" Stan says while making a kissy face.  
I walked in & sat down on the couch.  
"Hey Stan, do you want to do anything?" I asked  
"Ha, we never do anything because you never WANT to do anything" Stan yelled  
"What?! You know I'm always open for anything" I replied.  
"God! Whatever! You're so annoying!" He was yelling so much.  
"I'm leaving, I hate when you're like this. Were you drinking again?" I asked calmly

"Ha! Of course! Why wouldn't I be drinking?!" Yelled Stan, he started approaching me...  
"Stan... I am leaving, back off..." I got up & was walking out the door.  
"No! Don't leave! I love you Kyle..." He grabbed my arm & was started pulling me toward him  
"I love you too but, back off! I told you I'm leaving!" I started running off to Starks Pond because he's so lazy to come after me. Kenny was sitting there, reading, & relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenny's POV**  
I was at home playing with my little sister Karen when I heard my stupid parents fighting again for the tenth time to day! Like, really? I told Karen to stay in my room so I could break up the fight. I ran into the living room, I started pulling my dad by the back of the shirt.  
"Stop dad! Just stop fucking fighting!" I started yelling.  
"Ya get off me boy! Let me at her!" He was screaming!  
My mom tried to punch him but lucky Kevin was holding her back,  
"Fuck you Stuart! I fucking hate ya'll!"  
"Shut up mom! You're not helping the situation!" I continued yelling  
"Shut up Kenny! You're not apart of this! Same with you Kevin!" My dad wouldn't shut the fuck up.  
"Fuck ya dad!" Kevin started getting into it as well...  
"Will all of you shut the HELL UP!" I Screamed it, I regreted screaming...  
My dad punched me right in the face & knocked me to the ground, I was about to cry.  
"I damn told ya to get the hell of meh!"  
"Oh my fucking god Stuart! Look what ya did!" My mom continued to go on, & on.  
I got up went to my room to be with Karen, she was crying because she was scared.  
"Karen, calm down." I said, I handed her, her doll  
"B-But... I'm scared..." She started hugging her doll tight.  
"I'm going to Starks Pond, ok? You stay in here, if they start looking for you or come in here, hind, alright?" I questioned her  
"O-Of course Ken. Promise you'll be back home soon..?"  
"Yes, I promise with all my heart & if you get super scared, think of me or your guardian angel." I smiled at her to try to cheer her up.  
"Haha! Ok!" She stopped crying & started to smile.  
I started sneaking out of the house praying that she'd be alright, I think she would be. Anyway, I had a book on me so when I got to Starks Pond, I sat down & started reading. As I started reading I saw Kyle standing there which I haven't told anyone but I had feelings for him. I mean, I had no one. Cartman was dating Butters which honestly made so sense & of course Stan & Kyle were dating, I was just left there with no one besides my dumb ass family besides my poor little sister. Anyway, even though I knew Kyle was dating Stan I had feelings for him. His red hair, green eyes, perfect body, & just himself. I loved Kyle but, he loved Stan...


End file.
